Mochiron
Mochiron appeared in 1973 TV series called Ultraman Taro. Mochiron (モチロン) is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Taro. He appeared in episode 39. A monster with an unusual appetite for mochi, Mochiron arrived on Earth during a festival dedicated to the foodstuff to eat as much mochi as he could possibly get his hands on, becoming quite the nuisance in the process. Fortunately, Ultraman Taro, Yuko Minami and Father of Ultra were able to find a way to pacify the hungry monster. In Japan, it was a time of celebration known as "Mochi-Day". A holiday where everyone is happy to be alive and everyone eats rice cake. Kotaro Higashi decided to get in on the fun and make rice cakes along with the townsfolk of a nearby village. However, the day soon shifted into chaos, as Mochiron appeared from the moon being carried by an airship. As soon as the awkward-looking monster landed, it snatched up as many buckets full of rice cake and he ate them all up. The voracious monster then flew away and landed in another village that was celebrating the holiday only to eat up their cake as well. As so this continued on and on throughout the day with Mochiron constantly eating all the cake. ZAT however would stand for this and so they attacked the monster with missiles, only to anger the monster into landing and setting villages ablaze with his flames and his rolling ability. The monster’s rampage eventually continued on into the night and everyone was in lament as it seemed Mochi-Day was now ruined. At that moment, Kotaro was then greeted by Yuko Minami, the former female host of Ultraman Ace. She and Kotaro soon confronted the monster demanding to know why it’s attacking on the holiday. However the monster stated that he would leave and thus attacked Kotaro. Luckily, Kotaro was able to transform into Ultraman Taro and thus the two fought while Minami watched on. Although despite using his flames, Ultraman Taro was able to beat down Mochiron, but he didn't kill him. Someone was calling to him and it was none other than the Father of Ultra himself. Ultra Father broke up the battle between Taro and Mochiron and demanded Mochiron’s reasons for attacking. Mochiron finally admitted that he only came for the rice cakes that were being made for Mochi-Day. As a result, Ultraman Taro created a giant hammer and used Mochiron as a butter churn to create the rice cakes and even Minami joined him, ballooning into a giantess form and joining him in cakes. The next day, the holiday was restarted and re-celebrated due to Mochiron’s attack. Finally before the celebration could begin, Mochiron, stuffed from the Rice Cakes he ate last night was being carried away into the sky by Ultra Father and Minami and into space so that the festival could resume in peace. Powers and Abilities * Flames: Mochiron can spew flames from the mouth on his log-face. * Log Body: Mochiron can pull his limbs into his log-like body and roll around to attack or destroy objects. * Blimp: Mochiron can fly by using an odd sort of blimp as transportation. * Detection Immunity: Being made of the same composition of Earth and the Moon, Mochiron cannot by detected by mechanical devices. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Flora Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1973 Category:Ultraman Universe